


Naturally Uncomfortable

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Somewhat Suggestive Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alternate version of the scene in 2x06 where Wynonna wakes Waverly up after the "time jump" where Nicole isn't wherever Dolls found her and is still happily curled up with Waverly when Wynonna shows up.





	Naturally Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally wrote something for Wynonna Earp? Me... I did. :P
> 
> I've been wanting to write something for the show for awhile now but nothing really clicked for me writing-wise. But after a lot of time trying to get the characters down I think I can finally write them without it sounding like I've never watched the show before. (One of my biggest issues as a writer is that it's hard for me to pick up new characters and learn how to write them sooo... This took awhile). 
> 
> Anyways I found the way this scene played out in canon great but I honestly love this idea so I figured it'd be a good place to start writing Wynonna Earp stuff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

There were very few things in the world that actually made Wynonna Earp  _ uncomfortable _ . There were things that annoyed her or pissed her off, but there were few things that genuinely made her uncomfortable anymore. The only things on that rather short list were:

  1. Talking about her feelings 
  2. Talking about the baby (groan)
  3. Leprechauns (don’t ask)
  4. Anything that had to do with her baby sister’s sex life



When she woke up from whatever spell it was that had put the entire town to sleep the last thing on her mind was her sister’s sex life or even her relationships in general (there had been a brief, passing thought wondering if Nicole was okay before her mind went back to Waverly).

She hadn’t really realized that she’d left Waverly with Nicole before going on her coffee “date” with Dolls and it didn’t really occur to her that they would probably still be together, or that she might walk in on them in a less than… Clothed state.

So naturally when she burst into her sister’s room with every intention of getting someone to double check that she did in fact have a baby bump and that, no, it wasn’t normal for it to either appear overnight or only a couple months in, she wasn’t really expecting to find her sister and her sister’s girlfriend curled up in bed naked. 

Wynonna quickly slammed the door shut in front of her, glaring wide eyed at the wooden panel obstructing her view of her baby sister and letting out what was most definitely not a squeak as she tried not to gag. 

“You find her yet, Earp?” Dolls called from downstairs and she swallowed thickly around the bile in the throat in order to properly respond to him.

“Yeah, yep. Waking her up now… Hopefully.” Wynonna mumbled the last part to herself before slowly opening the door again. 

This time she was more prepared for what she was going to see and was relieved to find they weren’t quite as naked as she’d originally thought they’d been. Waverly was wearing a tank top and while Wynonna was pretty sure Nicole  _ was  _ in fact naked under the mountain of blankets, she was, after all, under a mountain of blankets and all Wynonna had to see was the other woman’s arms and upper chest (which was a lot less skin than she thought she was going to be forced to deal with from the deputy).

With a sigh, she picked up a pillow off the ground (she  _ really  _ didn't want to think about  _ why  _ it was on the ground and not on the bed in the first place) and tried to figure out how exactly to wake up the two closely entwined women. 

_ Figures they’re both like a couple of koalas when they’re sleeping, seriously how are they not suffocating each other? _

Wynonna picked up a ruler from Waverly’s bedside table and gently poked at the younger girl’s shoulder. 

“Hey, come on Babygirl wake up. I really don’t want to have to climb in there after you and I’m pretty sure you’ll agree with me on that one.” Despite her pleading neither of the girls moved, leaving the older Earp to stand there and groan. “Fine… You’re asking for it…” Wynonna promptly hit them over the head with the pillow she’d temporarily forgotten she was holding and was pleased when they both immediately jolted awake. 

She was less pleased when she suddenly found herself on her back on the floor, a half asleep and very naked redhead straddling her waist and holding her at gunpoint as she tried to grasp what was going on after being pulled rather abruptly out of a deep sleep.

Wynonna held her hands up slightly and hoped the other woman would figure out who she was before she decided to shoot her. Not that Wynonna really thought Nicole would shoot to kill, even if the gun was currently pointed at her forehead. No, she knew that over all Nicole was to level headed to actually shoot her without more information, but she wasn’t about to give the other woman a reason to shoot her preemptively. 

There was a brief pause where both women just sat there frozen, watching each other before Nicole finally recognized the older Earp, causing her to drop her aim away from Wynonna’s body as she stared at her in confusion.

“Wynonna? What…” 

“Okay I’m all for explaining what’s going on just first can you…”

“Umm… Babe… What are you doing?”

The last comment came from Waverly, who was sitting up watching them with a confused look plastered across her face. Wynonna blanched slightly, realizing this might not look really good, thankfully Nicole started talking before Wynonna had the chance to say something stupid that  _ might  _ get her  _ actually  _ shot.

“I might have attacked her when she woke us up. Wasn’t really expecting…” Nicole gestured halfheartedly at Wynonna, who was still trapped underneath her. “Gotta keep my baby safe and all.” She engaged the safety on her service weapon and gave Waverly a bashful smile complete with overly lovey-dovey heart eyes. Wynonna groaned as Waverly returned the look in spades as she grabbed the pillow and shoved it in between her and Nicole.

“Okay this is cute and all but you’re kinda naked and it’s making me feel really weird.” 

Nicole’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and almost immediately afterwards her eyes widened in shock as she looked down and realized that she was, in fact, very naked. Faster than she thought humanly possible Nicole jumped off of her and dived back under the covers with Waverly, pulling the blankets up to her chin as her face slowly got redder and redder. Wynonna sighed, slowly dragging herself off the floor as she adjusted to the extra weight that hadn’t been there that morning. 

She stood there for several seconds watching Waverly giggle as she patted her girlfriend’s head sympathetically, clearly trying not to laugh too much at her embarrassed significant other, and made a split second decision and promptly ripped her jacket open, exposing her pregnant stomach.

“Not that I want to interrupt your little moment, but… Does this look normal to you?” The look on Nicole’s face lead her to believe she probably should have done a bit of lead in to that but, honestly she was a little freaked out by her suddenly very pregnant body and needed some support/guidance from her super smart baby sister (even if she’d never admit it out loud). 

“You’re…” Nicole started as Waverly’s eyes widened and she reached out to poke at Wynonna’s stomach.

“Hosting a parasite that’s currently sucking the life out of me?” Wynonna supplied, earning her a slap on the shoulder from her sister.

“One, it’s a baby not a parasite. Two, I’m impressed you know what a parasite is, I’m so proud of you right now.” Wynonna rolled her eyes as her sister continued poking and prodding at her stomach. “Yeah… This was definitely not on WebMD…” 

“So is it just me or were you not super pregnant last time I saw you?” Wynonna glanced up as the taller woman scooted to the edge of the bed, completely wrapped up in Waverly’s numerous blankets to cover her still naked body, Wynonna somehow managed to squat down and pick up Nicole’s uniform top and toss it at the redhead.

“I wasn’t. Someone cast a spell on the town, everyone’s knocked out right now. Only the three of us and Dolls are awake at the moment. I don’t know exactly how long we were out, but it was long enough for  _ this  _ to happen.” Wynonna gestured at her stomach with one hand as she tossed Nicole her pants. “Now, both of you get dressed and get downstairs, we’ve got some supernatural shit to send back to hell.” 

Waverly gave her a mock salute as she grabbed her pants off the floor and Nicole gave her an awkward hand wave as she fought to get her uniform on without removing herself from her blankets. Wynonna slowly backed out of the room, only pausing once she was already standing in the doorway.

“Hey Haughtshot.” Nicole’s head popped up out of the mass of blankets she was hiding in, her uniform top only half on.

“Yeah?” 

“It’s cool you’re a natural redhead.” Nicole gave her a confused tilt of the head. “You know, the carpet matches the drapes. Means you’re a natural.” Wynonna winked, leaving the younger woman gaping silently as her face heated up again.

“Fuck off, Wynonna.” She managed several seconds after the older Earp had disappeared from view. Waverly chuckled lightly and bent down to kiss her flustered girlfriend as she tugged her jeans on. 

“Well she’s right, it is pretty cool.” Waverly smirked and Nicole rolled her eyes at her goofball of a girlfriend.

“The word you’re looking for is Haught, Waves.” Waverly bit her lip, quickly pressing in to kiss her again before moving back to grab her shirt.

“That you most definitely are…” Nicole paused for a moment, forgetting her almost put together uniform in favor of giving the brunette a once over before grinning happily at her and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist, gently pulling her towards her so she could roll her onto her back and start peppering kisses across her face. Waverly giggled lightly at her girlfriend's sudden display of affection and wrapped her arms around the taller woman to hold her close to her body.

“What are you doing?” She asked, a little more breathy than she cared to admit before Nicole quickly pecked her on the lips.

“Seeing how long it takes for Wynonna to realize we’ve become preoccupied and come back up here to get us.” Waverly smirked and pulled her in for a longer kiss.

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my attempt at writing Wynonna Earp.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr with the same username if you want to see random wlw things plus random updates about college.
> 
> Hope you're having a good (insert time of day) and I'll probably be back soon.


End file.
